Rainy Day
by AniiinhaaH HyuugaH
Summary: Quando ela se deu conta de seu erro,já era tarde demais...será que há volta?está tudo nas mãos daquela chuva fria que pode se tornar um lindo dia de sol!#NejiTen#CAP. 01 ON!Dedicado a quiNN,sasa-chan,deinha,debh e dada! XD Amo oceis!
1. Frieza

Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

**Gênero:** Song Fic

**Casal**: Neji – Tenten -Kankuro

**Música:** Rainy Day

**Artista:** Janel Parrrish

**Sinopse:** Quando ela havia se dado conta de seu erro,

Já era tarde demais...

Será que existe volta?

Está tudo nas mãos daquela chuva fria que poderá se tornar um belo dia se sol.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NÃO me pertence... E eu nem quero!

Prá que eu vou quere um moleque imbecil, baka (no mal sentido...), que come ramen que nem um aspirador de pó, griiiita que nem uma macaca no CIO e tem uma raposa enfiada na barriga?...

Mais deixo claro pras barangas de plantão que o meu hyuuguinha e meumente meu!

Ty amuul meu chocolate branco!-

Legenda:

- Neji é perfeito- :Fala

(Eu sou gatotosa! B ) :Comentários inuteis

(#) :Curiosidades

--

Rainy Day

_I wake up in the morning_

_(Eu acordo na manhã)_

_Remember that you're gone  
(Recordo que você foi embora)_

_I wondered where the Sun went  
(Eu quis saber aonde o sol foi)_

_The rain is falling now __  
(A chuva está caindo agora)_

**Frieza**

Era isso que ela sentia ao acordar naquela manhã. Não se recordava o porquê daquele sentimento tão pesado. Olhava pela janela e via a chuva... _Será que aquela chuva seria capaz de limpar esse sentimento? _Pensava ela receosa.

Olhava pelo calendário e lembrava...

_Foi o dia que ele partiu..._

A bela jovem andava pela casa, ainda de pijama, uma linda camisola azul claro que modelava seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam soltos. Em pleno seus vinte anos, nunca esteve mais bonita. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, geralmente presos em dois coques laterais, seus olhos num tom lindo de cor-de-âmbar. Seu nome, Tenten Mitsashi.

A moça descia as escadas que dava acesso à cozinha, Rapidamente fez um chá qualquer, escorou-se na parede e se pois a olhar a janela. Uma lembrança vinha em sua mente.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos ao soar de uma campainha.

Ao abrir a porta, uma surpresa

Ao chão, um buquê de rosas azuis

Delicadamente, pegou o lindo buquê e entrou novamente. As rosas exalavam um perfume doce, porém suave. Percebeu então uma coisa que se destacava em meio às rosas: Um cartão.

Um cartão de cor preta, muito peculiar... Ao abrir, uma linda letra dourada.

_Para minha linda flor do campo_

_Espero que possa iluminar seu dia_

_De seu noivo..._

- ... Kankuro... - disse ela num murmuro suave com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Deixou as rosas na mesa de centro e pegou um jarro de água para colocá-las.

Pegou uma das rosas do buquê e a observou.

Mas, não pensava em seu noivo...

Pensava em outro

- _Porque você partiu e me deixou aqui?...--_A jovem pensava e deixava uma lágrima de seu lindo rosto escapar

- _Meu querido..-_Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase em seus pensamentos ,os mesmos foram interrompidos pelo soar do telefone.Se dirigiu a sala onde ele se localizava e o tendeu.

- _Moshi moshi (_1#) ?-Ela atendeu, numa voz suave, tentando parecer alegre

- Ten-chaaan!!-gritou uma voz histérica do outro lado da linha, que fez a jovem de obres âmbar se asustar.

- Errr... Oi sakura-sam... -respondeu meio sem graça

- Amiga você não sabe da ultima!

- O que a Porquinha fez dessa vez?

- Por que você em que meter o porco da montanha nisso, hein?Gosta mais dela do quê de mim?

- Sakura... Sabe que você é a minha melhor amiga, não prescisa ter ciúmes--respondeu entre risos

- Sei... Bem,mas esse não é o caso,tenho uma notícia que você vai adorar!

- Qual?

- A Tsunade-sama pediu para eu te dizer que hoje vai ter um super jantar no Tabashi_(_2#)!É traje a rigor viu!.

- Não estou com ânimo, Sakura... -Falou Tenten num tom triste.

- Por quê?-indagou Sakura.

-Simplesmente não quero ir.

- Por favor! Por mim!Até o idiota do Kankuro vai estar lá! - falou animada

- Sakura! O Kankuro é o meu noivo! - Disse brava

-Você merece coisa melhor!Alem disso, você nem o ama!

Um silêncio tomou conta da conversa.

- Eu sei que você não o ama Tenten-chan, você ama...

- Já chega Sakura!-gritou Tenten

- Tudo bem... Se você quiser se enganar, ótimo, mas, se você se casar com ele, sabe tão bem quanto eu que vai cometer o maior Erro da sua vida e...

- Eu vou

- O que?-disse confusa.

- Eu vou para te provar que eu amo o Kankuro.

- Faça o que quiser... Mas amiga... Cuidado para não se magoar...

- Obrigada pelo conselho, mas não preciso dele. - respondeu friamente.

- Será as 19h00min, não se esqueça.

- Não esquecerei, obrigada - disse fria.

- Então... Até

- Até... –assim disse, desligando o telefone .

Sentou-se no sofá, Fitando o teto e num suspiro disse...

- Por favor... volte...

_--_

Ana: Oiii meus amores!Gostaram do cap.??

Tenten: De onde vc veio?0.0''

Ana: dos bastidores ora! U.ú/

Neji:que bastidores??

Yuna: Aff...-.-' **-estrala os dedos e as paredes caem. Atraz da parede tem uma arquibancada,que nem a do ''casos de família'',câmeras por todo lado,umonte de pessoas aplaudindo, musiquinha do baú no fundo e mulheres com roupinhas que nem as do Faustão dançando aleatoriamente em taças gigantes que giram- **Esses bastidores meu bem!

Nejiten: o0''

Ana: -**se senta na cadeira da Regina ''Vôo o pato'' XP-** Close no meu rosto liminha! ;D

Liminha: -**dá um close da câmera no rosto da Ana- **o/

Ana: Obrigada liminha! -**se vira para a câmera-** Obrigada leitores!Por terem lido o capítulo um! Prometo que terá mais!!8D

Platéia : Aêêêêêê!! -**aplausos forçados por um segurança bombado-**

Ana: Também amo vc!!Mandem reviews!!Eu responderei todas! O próximo cap em breve!!

''_**Escreva uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz!**_

_**É de grátis, faz bem pra alma e não cai a mão!**_

_**Se cair, não tem problema... Eu tenho super bonder! P''**_

ARIGATÔÔÔÔ!!

Ana: Liminha!! liga pro Jassa fazer o meu cabelo!!oÒ

**Curiosidades curiosas:**

** ''Moshi Moshi'' é o que os japonêses falam para atender uma ligação.é como um ''Alô''**

** Eu preço desculpas pelo nome tosco...\./**

**Jassa,pra quem não sabe,é o cabeleireiro Do Silvio santos!ele não é talentoso!XD**


	2. Lembranças e um perfumede rosas

Segundo Capítulo: lembranças

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence sim!!vai encarar Kishimoto-baka?! Cai dentro mano!!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**

**Segundo Capítulo: lembranças e o perfume arrebatador de rosas**

_And i'm awake on this_

_(E eu estou acordada neste)  
Rainy Day and i'm_

_(Dia chuvoso e eu)  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane_

_(Presto atenção como minhas lágrimas caem para baixo da vidraça da janela)  
Didn't i baby_

_(Não fiz baby)  
Treat you right?_

_(Te tratei direito?)__  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again_

_(E eu presto atenção à chuva que nos faz puros outra vez)  
yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Fitando o teto, perdido em meio a memórias, lágrimas e um agonizante perfume de Rosas, lá estava ela.

Confusa...

As palavras da amiga eram como um punhal afiado cravado em seu peito.

Apenas um sentimento em seu coração...

_A culpa_

Ficou naquele lugar algum tempo, mas já era 12h00min, tinha que preparar o almoço.

Lembrando-se disso, se dirigiu a cozinha novamente e preparou uma comida rápida qualquer. Após comer, sem muito ânimo, voltou ao seu quarto.

Apesar de já ser tarde, ainda estava sonolenta, e, depois da conversa com Sakura,não se sentia disposta.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, ficou na porta por um tempo, Vendo fotografias em cima de uma estante de livros.

Sem querer, deixou outra lágrima escapar, uma das muitas naquele dia. Uma das fotos chamava muito sua atenção: Na foto, havia todo o time gai em um piquenique, ao fundo, um campo de girasois. A garota olhava fixamente para a foto com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios...

**_--Flash Back On--_**

E_ra a primeira reunião do time gai_

_Ele estava todo reunido_

_O lugar era realmente lindo_

_Um campo de girasois._

_-Bem-vindos meus pupilos!- berrava um homem de roupas coladas de cor verde, com um cabelo... Peculiar e sobrancelhas extremamente grossas. Estava fazendo uma pose muito estranha e estava em cima de uma... Tartaruga (?)_

_-Que palhaçada é essa? –falava um jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, presos na ponta, tinha lindos olhos perolados. Seu nome?..._

_-Neji! Gai-sensei está falando!Não interrompa! –Exclamava um garoto que parecia a réplica em miniatura do homem a quem ele chamava de sensei _

_-Rock Lee e Neji, vocês não se cansam de discutir não? –Dessa vez,uma menina morena,de cabelos e olhos da mesma cor._

_-É o fogo da juventude!- Falava o sensei_

_-Gai-sensei!-Dizia o garoto chamado de rock Lee_

_-Lee!_

_-Gai-sensei!_

_Assim os dois se abraçaram...e..choram..._

_-Patéico._

_-Pare de ser tão negativo Neji-kun, não é tão ruim - Dizia o membro feminino da equipe_

_-Tem razão, é muito pior... espere.Você usou o sufixo ''kun'' comigo?_

_-Eu usei?_

_-Sim, você usou... -dizia com um sorriso enquanto a garota corava._

_-Bem..err..an..ein...é que.._

_-Hora da foto!!-disse o sensei antes que a menina pudesse terminar sua frase._

_Todos se juntaram e a foto foi tirada._

_Aquele foi o primeiro dia de muitos..._

**_--Flash Back Off--_**

Despertou-se automaticamente de seus devaneios ainda sorrindo. O perfume de rosas a seguia, a fazendo se sentir culpada e nervosa. Olhou para a janela e a chuva não havia cessado.

Aquilo... as rosas...aquele perfume...a embriagava...a deixava nervosa.. Precisava fazer algo...

Sem exitar, seus olhos se encheram de raiva e, num ao desesperado por liberdade, desceu as escadas, pegou as rosas que estavam na mesa, um isqueiro na cozinha e foi correndo para os fundos da casa.

Ao abrir a porta dos fundos, a ventania causada pela chuva invadiu a residência num estrondo. Sem temer, Ela Saiu e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Se dirigindo para debaixo de uma grande árvore, onde as gotas de chuva eram mais finas, ela retirou o laço que envolvia as rosa e o deixou no chão.

Ela se agachou, pegou o ramalhete, ainda com espinhos, o segurou com toda sua força, acendeu o isqueiro e fez as rosas se banharem em chamas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a culpa tomava conta de si, o alivio a amenizava, fazendo com que a alegria brotasse novamente no coração da Kunoichi.

Ficou observando as rosas até elas se tornarem,lentamente, um pó um tanto azulado. Olhou para as mãos,marcadas pelos espinhos da rosa e as fechou,tentando estancar o sangue. Levantou-se e foi calmamente em direção a sua casa, ainda debaixo daquela densa chuva.

Ao entrar, a garota estava totalmente encharcada. Ela se dirigiu a cozinha e pegou uma caixa com uma cruz vermelha estampada. Retirou da mesma um pacote de gases. Com um pouco de dificuldade, fez o curativo em suas mãos.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou em seu quarto, tirou suas vestes e se dirigiu ao banheiro, apenas com uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos, voltou ao seu quarto, onde abriu o guarda-roupa, tirou uma roupa confortável e a vestiu.

Deitou-se em sua confortável cama e repousou os olhos tentando dormir.

Seria uma longa noite...

* * *

**Ana:** **-Aparece no cenário do baka casos de família com toda a produção tosca do capítulo anterior- **Iai povo!Meu amores!!(**-/**)

Primeiramente,queria agradecer aqueles que tem tirado 3 minutos do seu tempo para escrever um comentário,obrigada mesmo!!

Que felicidade!!capitulo 2 na área!!

(**o/**)

Espero que estejam gostando!!

Agora... **Reviews**:

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-**

**Hyuuga ALe**** :**Primeiramente,queria pedir desculpas pra vc,eu postei a fic só que ela tava tão cheia de erros que eu tive que excluir...(**XD**)mais mesmo assim vc veio e deixou outro post na nova! Deixou-me muuuito feliz!Nejiten é, sem duvida o melhor casal, tenho muitas idéias pra eles!a minha próxima só vai ser Sasusaku por cauda da minha Best,vai ser um presente então não conta!(**XP**) muito obrigada pela review e 1000 bjs!!

**Yue Blackwell**** :** No duro que você amou?! Ai meu kami! Para tuuudo e chama a NASA!pode crer que eu vou continuar!e eu vou cobrar os seus coments todas as vezes!Obrigada pelo carinho e bjs lua!(Yue é lua em japoka **:P**)

**Belhinha Hyuuga**** :**Aiii brigada bela! Espero que essa capítulo não tenha sido muito dramáico...se tiver,pode mandar criticas (**nn**)!!Obrigada pelo recadinho! Encheu meu coração de alegria!BjooS

**SunaHikaru**** : **Faça os dois fofa!Só leia a minha fic primeiro e depois ria com o meu profile(**XP**).Sim,vc pensou certo!o cenário é tosco mermu!

Mais fico legal,porque eu sou tosca e os toscos são os melhores!**-leva um peixe na cara- **Ai... (**xx'**)mais beleza,continue lendo!Não vou decepcionar!Vou cobrar reviews!!(**;D**) Bjux!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-**

**Ana**:Obrigada povo!Mas eu ainda peço_(lê-se:suplico),_ mandem reviews!Eu sei que tem gente que lê, mas não manda reviews o que me deixa muuuito maguada!!Manda ou eu paro de postar!**-apanha-**Beleza,(**XX''**)eu não paro,mais por favor!Mande coments,nem que seja um comentariozinho de nada!

**Neji:**por favor mandem comentários se não ela vai ficar ligando para mim de madrugada chorando falando dos traumas de infância**...-gota estupendamente**** grande-**

**Platéia: **MANDA! MANDA!** –gritando em coro-**

**Segurança bonbado:-cantando uma dançarina(lê-se:puta)-**

**Ana:**ai o juninho fujiu pra cidade nova...**(ii)-Chorando como um bebê-**

**Yuna:**E como você se sente sobre isso?**-dando uma de psicóloga da Ana-**

**Lininha:-close no rosto da Ana que fica uma gaa chorando-**

**Neji:-já foi embora dar uns pegas na tenten nos bastidores (:P)-**

_**-Musiquinha do baú e os creditos-**_

''_**Escreva uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz!**_

_**É de grátis, faz bem pra alma e não cai a mão!**_

_**Se cair, não tem problema... Eu tenho super bonder! :P''**_


End file.
